


Pogo's Views

by kmm530



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Deserves Better, Basically just how Pogo sees each of the kids, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Diego Hargreeves Deserves Better, Dysfunctional Family, Feels, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Deserves Better, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, basically everyone deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmm530/pseuds/kmm530
Summary: How Pogo sees each of the children.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo, Ben Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo, Diego Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo, Klaus Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo, Luther Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo, Number Five | The Boy & Dr. Pogo, Vanya Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Luther

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this might be a fun little seven-part... something. This is my first time in Pogo's mind.

Number One was special. 

Of course, all the children were, but Reginald never made them feel that way. And though Pogo was eternally grateful for the life that had been given to him, this was one of those little things he disagreed with the man's position on. 

One was by far Reginald's favourite, and Pogo knew the boy knew it. He was the leader and did whatever he could to keep the position of favourite, but Pogo knew the boy's deep-rooted insecurities. 

Pogo had never looked at One in disdain as his brothers did, or fear as his youngest sister did, or even adoration as his first sister did. 

Pogo met One's eyes with encouragement.

The encouragement to keep going even when Reginald was especially harsh, when he was yelled at by his siblings, when he was scolded for restraint or lack thereof. When he failed in training, Pogo was always there to offer words of encouragement. A smile here, a nod there, because One needed it. In his quest to gain his father's respect, he had lost his siblings, and Pogo did his best to remind the boy that there was still a reason to keep going. 

When One was sent to the Moon, he was sent with an insincere farewell from Reginald, a wave and a kiss on the cheek from Grace, and a look of encouragement from Pogo that he hoped One could read: _You are not alone. You can do this._

Pogo knew the lives the children led. Knew the life that One led. Knew that hardships and anger would come in the future. But right now, despite One's age, knew that he was still a child looking for that acknowledgment, that encouragement, and until the day Pogo died, knew that he would give it. 

He would do anything to ensure the children knew they were loved.

And that they were special.


	2. Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire first draft of this got deleted because my laptop decided it needed to update... ugh.  
> Also, be forewarned that I have very strong opinions about Diego... they're mostly that he deserves love.

Number Two was special.

Of course, all the children were, but Reginald never made them feel that way. And though Pogo was eternally grateful for the life that had been given to him, this was one of those little things he disagreed with the man's position on.

Two knew who the favourite was, and it wasn't him. The envy grew in the boy before Pogo's eyes and before long he had thrown himself into training, always trying to one-up One to gain their father's love and the respect he thought he deserved. Pogo saw the competition Two's need for it brought up between the two boys - Two trying to assert himself as better, One trying to keep his position. The new foundation of their brotherhood took shape as a rivalry. The old foundation, built on the mutual love and respect they had once shared for each other, was shaken to the core and shattered.

Pogo knew the boy's stutter was a reason the boy shut himself away. He knew it was a reason he sought to be better. He knew that it became worse when Two was teased or mocked or scolded for it. Knew that the world was being too cruel to a little boy so kind-hearted.

Pogo never gave Two a sharp tongue as his father did and his first brother duplicated; nor did he give the admiration and envious respect of his second and fourth brothers; neither the wit and disdain as his third brother; or the disdain and deride as his sisters gave.

Pogo gave the boy the validation he desperately sought.

The slightest of nods, a pat on the shoulder, a smile when he did something kind.

Pogo wanted to get his message across - that it was okay to be kind (to himself and to his siblings), it was okay to love (both himself and his siblings), it was okay not to be Number One (besides, Pogo knew that the numbering system would stick. The children's father had a method, for all his madness.)

When Two left home to become a detective, he was met with indifference from Reginald, a wave and a kiss on the cheek from Grace, and a slight nod from Pogo. Pogo hoped beyond anything that he would succeed. The boy needed an outlet for his years of bottled up need to help people. He needed to be allowed to let his vigilante abilities to run rampant in a healthier way than the Umbrella Academy could afford.

Pogo knew the lives the children led. Knew the life that Two led. Knew that hardships and anger would come in the future. But right now, despite Two's age, knew that he was still a child looking for that validation, that encouragement to keep going and keep loving, and until the day Pogo died, knew that he would give it.

He would do anything to ensure the children knew they were loved.

And that they were special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments really brighten my day (they make me squeal like a schoolgirl)  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> xx


End file.
